Fun for the Holidays
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Oneshots for each of the holidays as they go by! HINTED GaaLee 1 Chinese New Year 2 Valentine's Day 3 White's Day 4 April Fools
1. Chinese New Year

_Chinese New Year_

_blackharu2_

The Kazekage was relaxing peacefully in his large room, unbothered by his siblings. Unfortunately the consistant ringing of the telephone was keeping him from full relaxation.

He distantly heard as a member of his family picked up the phone. He figured it was Temari after hearing the voice say: "Moshi-moshi?"

Gaara continued to listen to the one-sided conversation, "He's here hold on." The redhead listened as footsteps neared his room. His door opened and a groggy Temari holding a cordless was standing in the doorway.

She put a hand to the bottom of the receiver, "It's for you Gaara," said boy hastily took the phone from her hands. The blonde rolled her eyes at her younger brothers actions, but quickly fled the room.

"Gaara?" a male voice questioned.

"Yes, Lee?" the redhead replied.

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"It's the Chinese New Year!" Lee shouted with excitement.

"We're not Chinese." the Kazekage deadpanned.

"So? We should celebrate!"

"No."

"Why?"

"We're not Chinese," Gaara repeated.

"But--"

"Why'd you bring this up anyways?" the bored tone in his voice made the other shinobi pout.

"I just wanted..."

"Wanted to what?" Gaara asked, his harsh tone softening.

"I wanted an excuse to call you," the redhead could feel the heat creeping up his neck to his cheeks. He took a second to pretend to comtemplate, feeling as though his voice would fail on him.

"You...don't need an excuse...to call me," he said, completely opposite of his normal persona.

Lee squeaked happily, "Yay! Then I'll call you tomorrow!" the hyper-active teen responded. Gaara sighed in annoyance at what he had just gotten himself into.

"Fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Lee. Bye," he was just about to hang up when he heard the Konoha citizen continue.

"Okay, I can't wait. Bye," and with a click the line was disconnected. Gaara found himself smiling at the taijutsu master's words. He hung up the phone and placed it on the stand beside his bed.

He leaned back onto the soft mattress, attempting to relax once again. He would have fell fast asleep if it wasn't for his inability to. Gaara sighed as he repeated the previous conversation in his head, a small smile gracing his lips.

_Review?_


	2. Valentine's Day

**Valentine's Day**

**blackharu2**

_Do not own, sadly_

**Enjoy**

"You two are coming!" Temari yelled, dragging her brothers.

"No!" Kankurou protested, trying to shake his hand from her grip. The other brother just glared at his older sister, pulling his hand free and walking behind her on his own.

"Yes, you are!" the blonde yelled, refusing to let go of the puppet master.

"No. I'm. Not!" he screamed back, fuming at his female sibling and gaining his hand.

"Fine!" she huffed. "Then me and Gaara will go alone!"

"Fine!" he shot back, stomping into the house and slamming the door.

Temari faced her younger brother. "Let's go, Gaara," she said sweetly, leading the way. The two walked in silence, the blonde sneaking glances at her sibling.

The duo eventually came to the entrance of the Konohagakure. Temari ran up to the gates while the redhead continued his normal pace. The blonde glanced over to her brother after they both stepped into the political boundaries of the Leaf Village. She noticed him staring at a plant with a spacey look.

Each time Gaara stared at a plant with that dazed face, Temari would watch him, wondering what he was thinking. It wasn't just any plant he was looking at either, it was only the green plants. Or it would be the greenest part of the plant.

Temari raised her eyebrows at his odd behaviour, but didn't bother asking. Soon she spotted her reason for leaving the Suna and ran up to the shinobi.

"Shika-kun!" she yelled, waving to him energetically. She latched onto his arm and smiled at the chounin.

"Mou, how troublesome," he muttered, continuing to walk the streets with the kunoichi on his arm.

Gaara separated from the pair and stood unmoving underneath a large oak tree. A teen dressed in orange ran up to him, smiling widely.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled, running up to the sand-nin. The called person nodded to the blonde, leaning slightly against the tree's trunk. The leaf-nin grabbed his wrist and dragged the Kazekage.

"Ino's having a party and you're coming," Naruto decided, sprinting to a large house. It had two stories, the first was normally a flower store but had been re-decorated for the party. The duo walked into the house, a large group of people already lingering around.

Kakashi's team, Gai's team, Kurenai's team, and Asuma's team were all there, with the exception of Shikamaru and Neji. Gaara looked over the whole room, eyes finally resting on a very _green_ person.

A shy villager was standing in front of him, offering the jumpsuit-clad boy chocolates. Her head was bowed, dark brown locks falling loosely off her shoulders, a bright red blush on her cheeks. Her hands were slightly shaking, holding out a clear bag of chocolate candy.

Gaara watched as the taijutsu master smiled and talked to her, accepting the chocolates graciously. She smiled back and timidly walked away. He called after her and waved. She returned the very friendly wave with a meek one.

Lee's eyes suddenly locked with turquoise ones and his smile grew rapidly. He walked over to the redhead as Gaara took a piece of chocolate off the table. The Kazekage leaned on the nearest wall, arms crossed arrogantly over his chest, the treat well hidden.

"Gaara," the leaf-nin said, "I didn't know you were coming!"

"Temari made me," he replied, trying to be somewhat friendly with his so-called friend.

"So you don't want to be here?" Lee pouted.

"No."

"But, Gaara, she couldn't have made you! You never let anyone boss you around!" he teased.

"I wanted a break."

Lee made an "o" with his mouth, "Okay then. You want some chocolate."

The redhead thought for a moment, then shook his head. Slowly, he brought his hand with the candy out from its fold. He held the single piece up for the taijutsu master.

"You're giving that to me?" Gaara nodded. "But you're supposed to give chocolate to someone you like, not a friend!" Lee said with a lop-sided grin. The redhead continued to hold out his hand, cheeks reddening slightly.

"So...?" he said suddenly, trying to keep his voice unemotional like usual.

"But... Gaara... I..."

"You won't take it?"

"I can't..."

"Why?"

"We're just friends. And you're not a girl. You can't mean it like that."

"And?"

"Gaara... I like Sakura, remember?"

"Lee..."

That was a first. Lee had never heard his name exit the sand-nin's mouth. It sent odd shivers down his spine and he felt like he had butterflies in his stomach. He blamed it on being happy that the other had finally said his name.

"Lee..."

Lee wanted to say something. He wanted to say, "Yes?" or "What is it?" Anything. He wanted to hear the rest of the sentence, but he couldn't find his voice. He couldn't get his vocal cords to work, not one sound.

Gaara grunted and glared at the taijutsu master. He fisted his hand with the chocolate as he walked past Lee with a growl. He exited the house and felt the soothing, night air nip at his sand exterior. He opened his hand to look at the candy, then hastily fisted it again. The redhead then jumped in a tree, his arm hanging loosely by his side.

The redhead sat immobile on the branch and stared at the front door. Soon it opened and a tall shinobi walked out. The male looked worried and regret was evident on his face.

"Gaara!" he called, looking out into the dark night. He scanned the area until his eyes spotted the tree the redhead was in. He stared directly at the sand-nin's location. Gaara saw the gaze, but ignored it. He closed his eyes instead. Suddenly, an extra weight was felt on the branch and his eyes snapped open.

"Gaara..." Lee said, "Would you like to share some chocolate?"

"No," he replied, closing his eyes again and planning to tune the shinobi out. However, he could feel the other sadden and without opening his eyes, he held out his arm. He slowly unclenched his fist to reveal the lone chocolate still in his hand.

"Thank you, Gaara," Lee said softly, taking the piece and eating it. The sand shinobi simply nodded. "Gaara... Do you really... like me?" he asked with an intent face. The redhead just shrugged, not fully sure himself. These kinds of feelings were new to him and he wasn't sure what they all meant. Yet, a small smile crept onto his face, this unusual phenomenon showing through his extra barrier.

"Well, I've got to go. It's pretty late!" Lee stated after seeing the rare grin. He fell gracefully from the tree. The Kazekage followed suit and turned towards the gates of Konoha.

"Gaara!" The sand-nin turned his head to see the overly-zealous shinobi waving. "Thanks for the chocolate!" he yelled. Gaara gave a small wave back and continued his walk to the exit and entrance of the village.

There he met up with Temari, a huge smile plastered on her face, and both began their voyage back home. Gaara looked back once and let another small smile escape through his thick exterior.

Owari

**I'm sooooooo proud of my fluffy-ness! Yes! Even though there isn't any... I, for some reason, can only write implied GaaLee, except my story Pickles. That one will sooooo turn into Teen rating... Anways, excuse my ramblings... Reviews, please:) :) :) ;)**


	3. White's Day

**White's Day**

**blackharu2**

_Dix: Do you think I do? Whoops, I'm sorry, didn't catch that. What did you say? Mwa ha ha ha! I don't, so there! XP_

**Note: SORRY IT'S LATE! THIS WAS MEANT FOR 3/14, WHITE'S DAY!**

**Tanoshimu, kudasai _(Enjoy, please)_**

The Kazekage sat indifferently on the sofa in his living room. Temari and Kankurou were also seated on the furniture, but he didn't seem to notice. A soft sih escaped his lips as he stared at the colorful screen before him.

"Neaneaneanea," a yellow character laughed, "Good one, Patrick!" the sponge-like cartoon cheered.

The redhead watched the show with no interest, twitching uncontrolably. He could feel the questioning stares on him, but paid them no notice. He glared at the cartoon playing in front of him. Suddenly, a knock made him stop his mean stare.

After a few moments when no one answered the door, a frustrated Temari stood up. She glared at her brothers and headed for the door. Quickly, she turned the knob and threw the door open. On the doormat was a lone piece of candy, a letter beneath it.

Temari picked up the items and walked back into the house. She stared intently at them, scrutinizing them. She walked over to her spot on the couch and opened the envelope.

"_'Dear Gaara,'_," she read aloud, "_'Thanks for the chocolate, it was good!' _" at that the blonde whipped her head to stare at her brother. She looked at him, eyes wide, then glanced back to the letter.

"_'You should know how on White's Day you're supposed to give chocolates to show you respect their feelings, or feel the same. Well, I thought I'd give you a chocolate in return because you're my best friend and all.' _" she continued, glancing to her youngest brother every now and again.

"_'I saw you looking when that other girl gave me candy too. So, so you know, I didn't give her any chocolates, because I really just don't know her.'_ " _Gaara had been _staring_ at him? _Temari thought, shocked.

"_'Anyways, have a great White's Day, hope you like the chocolate! Sincerely, Lee'_." Temari finished, smirking at her younger brother.

"So--" But before she could finish her sentence the redhead rose from the couch and walked out of the building. He shut the door behind him and search the area around him.

Gaara sighed and continued to walk through the village, expression indifferent. He stopped suddenly and noticed a tall, ebony-haired boy playing with the children of Suna. He headed toward the male and kept his eyes on the tall boy.

"Lee," he called once he was in hearing distance. Said boy turned around, away from the children, and shot a smile his way. He turned back to the kids and said something Gaara didn't catch to them, then ran to the Kazekage. He smiled broadly at the redhead before putting a nervous hand at the back of his neck.

"Heh, did you read the card?" Lee asked, hesitant.

"Temari did."

"In front of you...?"

"And Kanurou."

"Uh, well.. Um, sorry then."

"Hn," Gaara replied with no emotion.

"Well... Gaara, I.. um.."

"Yes?"

"I'm really sorry for what I said. You know, about the whole me liking Sakura and all. I don't really like her anymore and I guess I only said it because I was nervous," Lee explained, a sheepish smile plastered on his face.

Gaara shrugged stoically, "Whatever."

"Well, then..." Lee wndered off and brought a hand to Gaara's cheek. He carressed the sand barrier with his thumb and smiled contentedly.

"I'll see you later then," he finished, leaning in a quickly placing a kiss on the shorter shinobi's cheek. He removed his hand from the other cheek and waved happily to the redhead. He slowly walked away, happy to receive a small wave from the Kazekage in return.

"Bye, Gaara!" he shouted before turning to finish his game with the children of Suna. He smiled pleasantly to himself, stealing a few glances at the retreating redhead.

**..:Owari:..**

**Gomen nasai, it _is_ EXTREMELY short, and I feel bad. However, I still wish it was enjoyable! w00t They actually kissed! XDI'm so proud of myself. Anywayz... Review, please, it makes me feel special-er!**


	4. April Fools

**April Fools**

**blackharu2**

_Dix: Do you think I do... Nope, sorry, I don't.. BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY, YAY FOR ME!_

**Tanoshimu, kudasai _(Enjoy, please)_**

"Lee..."

Oh, how Lee loved that voice. It always seemed to send shivers down his spine. The malice that was previous in the voice a few years back had decreased. However, only when the voice was directed to him was it calm. The unusually soft voice was spoken with caring, turquoise eyes boring into his skin.

"Yes, Gaara?" Lee answered cheerfully. It was rare to have the redhead at his home. Normally it was the other way around. He gave a toothy grin to the boy seated beside him and watched said boy turn to face him.

"Lee... Why is Kankurou offering to do the dishes?" the redhead asked, raising a nonexistent eyebrow.

The leaf-nin's own bushy eyebrow's furrowed in concentration. He let half of his mind wander to the loud conversation going on in the kitchen. He chuckled softly to himself.

"Oh, well, you see.. Today's April Fools' Day so what you normally do is pull a prank. So you go to one person and say something then yell 'April Fools' after seeing their reaction."

Gaara gave him a look that said "why the hell would anyone do something that stupid". Lee caught the look and visibly sweatdropped, poking a finger at his cheek.

"Well... Um.. I'll give you an example..." The ebony-haired genin voiced, "Gaara, I never want to see you again!" Lee feigned anger.

The redhead glared harshly at him, arms folding over his chest. His eye twitched noticeably and he wouldn't drop the deathly stare.

"A-A-April Fools...?" Lee half asked, half stated. The glare he was receiving increased and he cowered under the gaze.

"Does that mean you love me or something?" Gaara asked, eyebrow still raised, glare still intact. He watched as the home-owner's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"Um... Well... Not exactly," the boy stuttered.

"Is that a yes or no?"

"Uh..." He started, head now bowed, a blush growing on his cheeks, "Yes," he whispered, almost inaudible.

"Okay," he saw a small blush creep onto the Kazekage's face, "I love you too..."

Oh, how he loved that voice. It was so filled with love, or so he heard. The soft voice was now quiet, without it's normal sting. Lee loved to listen to the tone change ever slightly with each word. How it switched moods so suddenly, yet so--

"April Fools," Gaara smirked after seeing the wide smile on Lee's face. The leaf-nin looked crestfallen and glanced up at the redhead. He noticed a small smile tugging at the visitor's lips and let himself laugh loudly.

**..:Owair:..**

**Nooooo, Gaara! NO APRIL FOOLS! Bad boy! XP**

**Wow, that was SHORT! DANG! Anywayz.. Hope it was somewhat enjoyable.. I'm just dead and trying to think about why no one's reading "How to Learn to Shred"...**

**Please drop a comment, they make me feel better... I love the critism(sp?) but could deal without the flames.. And FYI is you DO send me a flame, don't worry. YOU'LL GET ONE BACK! Just ask a few of my friends... :smirks evilly:**

**BAI--BAI! Dana-chan, exit stage! RAWR! XD**


End file.
